firnia_rufandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Языки (теория)
язык.PNG язык2.PNG еврейский квадратный.PNG арабица.PNG Winnipeg_Forks_-_Plains_Cree_Inscription.jpg ulZ6ylcTtm0.jpg yNyfUknkdl4.jpg Lex1.jpg Lex2.jpg Lex3.jpg Без названия (7).jpg Без названия.png Без названия.jpg драконий.png язык какой-то.jpg Ico.png штрих-кодный.jpg Ar_Cielan_Glyph.png 052.jpg 1395610016_1307344071_a93232f173d72c72879781c2ec43a937.jpg maxresdefault (4).jpg P12.jpg hnMh7L.jpg крестики.png имена Яндере Дева.png Обязательно запишите все правила языка. Если вы можете ясно записать их, это значит, что вы твердо понимаете систему — это очень важно, потому что если её не понимает даже создатель, кому она нужна? * лица, группа, номер, множественное число, сущ.<->глагол, времена, лица, падежи, предмет, предлоги, союзы, прилагательные. Переделка существующих Лёгкие пути создания видимости нового языка: * «Грубый язык». Состоит в том, что с гордых и могучих дикарей не убудет выучить язык бедных жертв, типа «всеобщего» (дикари часто славились способностью к языкам — это принцип выживания). Но в мощных и грубых глотках он превратится в малоузнаваемое горловое рычание. Для этого надо все «сильные» буквы в словах усиливать, а «мягкие» — пропускать. К сильным отнесем те, которые можно ОРАТЬ!!! в боевом исступлении. Это «а», «о», «е-э», ну для кого-то еще «ы». Согласитесь, орк или дикарь с боевым кличем «иииии» — способен нагнать на партию разве что истерические конвульсии. Берем сильные буквы и говорим их из горла с рыком, когда они ударные. Безударные пропускаем, просто не давая воздуху выйти из горла (заменяя тем самым модным знаком ‘ — а в речи как короткий выдох), а слабые просто выкидываем, даже с куском слова, оставив лишь слабый намек с придыханием (и). Например: «м’мАня», «пАшл(и)», или «в ‘тААкуу!!». * «Цыганский язык». Суть в том, чтобы разбить слово на две не очень очевидные половины и поменять их местами. Например: слово зеленый делим на зеленый и меняем. Получаем слово — ныйзеле. Части должны быть несамостоятельными. Из «ый-зелен» корень будет выпирать уж очень отчетливо. Буквально через пару минут вы будете стремительно выдавать фразы типа: До-на бить-у их-эт жаков-чу. И более того, понимать, что имеется в виду. * «Кирпичный язык»(поросячья латынь) хоть и звучит непривычно, но все же достаточно узнаваем (прикаветка), местами смешон (макамака, какакака), да и местами просто громоздок (архистратег и воодушевление будут звучать просто чудовищно, честно). Вставление -ан- внутри слова. * "Маскирующийся язык". Заменять все буквы и буквосочетания на другие. Замена букв на столь же распространенные. В нашем языке чем меньше слово, тем больше его вариаций (рак/рок/рык). В игре World of Warcraft иногда приходят задания от союзников на их родном языке. Тогда в дело вступает специальный инструмент парсер, который переводит сообщение по запрограммированному алгоритму, отражая тем самым незнание персонажем чужой письменности. C его помощью, к примеру, появилось выражение «кек» (орочий) – так игроки, выступающие за Орду, видят сообщение «lol», отправленное кем-то из Альянса в общем чате. * "Нео-лексика". Придумать новые слова для уже известных названий привычных предметов. Рекомендуется не подвергать переработке весь язык, а начать с наиболее часто встречающихся понятий: золото, меч, король, волшебник, нападение, и т.д. * "Псевдо-язык". Самый легкий способ «модифицировать» обычный язык в ваших играх — это ввести определенные традиции, например на имена. „Псевдо-французские” слова, со специальной системой приставок, которая указывала бы на социальный класс человека. Например, все «благородные» имена начинались с приставки «Ал». Всякий раз, когда игроки и не игровые персонажи представлялись друг другу, они немедленно узнавали и с кем имеют дело — со знатью или простым человеком? Также, когда игрокам встречалось имя, звучащее не «по-французски», они точно знали — перед ними чужак. Особенности языка Какие эмоции и сравнения вызывают у вас языки разных цивилизаций? Решите, на каком языке говорят люди, или придумайте свой. Они говорят по-английски? По-французски? По-испански? Или на совершенно новом языке? Помните, если вы планируете написать книгу о вашем мире, что, скорее всего, и произойдет, не создавайте новый язык или хотя бы не заставляйте ваших персонажей все время им пользоваться. Большинство людей с отвращением выкинет книгу, т. к. они будут не в состоянии понять ее без бесконечных сносок. Придумайте название языка. Начните с произношения. Вам выбирать, как будет звучать ваш язык. Но для того, чтобы это был не просто произвольный набор звуков, вам придется проработать систему, на которой они будут основаны. Это основное свойство всех языков. Можно выбирать из множества наименований или даже использовать придуманное слово из собственного языка со значением вроде 'победа' или 'великий язык'. Начинайте с часто используемых слов: местоимений, предлогов, числительных. Рекомендуется, чтобы такие слова были краткими. Например, 'ant', 'es' или даже 'loo' для слова 'и'. У языка должна быть своеобразная фонетическая и алфавитная визитка. Примеры фраз, интонация. Выберите, какой язык вам больше нравится: агглютинативный или аналитический или флективный. Фонетика, алфавит Отработайте звучание каждого звука. Не придумывайте сложнейших вариаций: учтите, что все они уже заняты какими-нибудь языками. Поиздавайте какие-нибудь звуки. Если некоторые из звуков вам понравились, постарайтесь записать их на магнитофон. Учтите, что «аоэаоа» — это не один, а шесть звуков. Learn IPA. IPA (or the International Phonetic Alphabet) is a widely used system to transcribe sounds into letters. This will be useful if you're going to make a dictionary. This will help you create sounds for the words. Чтобы придумать своему языку письмо, вы можете использовать: стандартную латиницу, латиницу с диакритикой, кириллицу, абугиду или иероглифику. Создайте алфавит. Здесь начинается свобода творчества. Можно придумывать все, что угодно. Перед вами несколько путей: * 1) Использовать пиктографию или символы. Во многих языках наподобие китайского для отображения устной речи используется пиктография или символы. Выбрав такой вариант, вам придется придумать произношение каждого отдельного символа. Каждый символ будет иметь собственное уникальное звучание. Хорошим примером являются числа. Это красивый, но трудоемкий способ. * 2) Создайте алфавит или слоговую азбуку. Латиница, кириллица, хинди, греческий, японский... Создайте систему символов, которая будет представлять отдельные буквы или целые слоги, либо даже дифтонги. * 3) Можно использовать уже существующий алфавит. Например, при использовании латинского алфавита, вам потребуется лишь придумать новые слова для обозначения понятий и предметов, а не совершенно новую фонетику. * 4) Можно объединить разные алфавиты. Добавьте надстрочные знаки к существующим буквам (например, испанская «ñ»), чтобы получились новые буквы или звуки. Для усовершенствования языка можно добавить некоторым буквам определенные оттенки значений. Для этого придумайте разные слова, которые начинаются с конкретной буквы. Например: агония, алчность, единство, естественность; в таком случае A'' несет отрицательное значение, тогда как ''E – положительное. Даже если вы не сможете вспомнить значения слова без словаря, вы почти точно догадаетесь по буквенному составу. Слоги Слоговое письмо, где каждому слогу соответствует отдельный символ. Абугида (консонантно-слоговое, алфавитно-слоговое письмо) — разновидность слоговой письменности, в которой слоги с одинаковой согласной, но с разными гласными обозначаются видоизменёнными формами одного базового знака (например, эфиопское письмо) и/или дополнительными знаками (индийское письмо). При этом одна из гласных считается базовой, и слог с ней обозначается исходной графемой без каких-либо модификаций. Слушайте, как различные слоги звучат для вас, что вы при этом испытываете. Запишите некоторые общие сравнения - "Я хочу создать язык эльфов, звучащий как вода, и язык гномов, звучащий как удары молота по наковальне". Запишите звуки, которые вы слышите, сидя у природного источника или подставляя руку под струю воды из крана. Эти звуки можно сделать "корнями" вашего языка эльфов, и т.п. Морфемы Разработайте систему морфем. Проще всего придумывать корни, суффиксы, приставки и окончания. Но если вы хотите усложнить язык, чтобы никто не понимал, но все зауважали, используйте неконечные флексии: интерфиксы, конфиксы, инфиксы и трансфиксы. Важно ли для данного народа, является ли передаваемый факт абсолютно точным или услышанным где-то в подворотне? Тончайшие оттенки времени совершения действия? Разносторонние оттенки между именами? Придумайте образование множественного числа существительных. Нужно, чтобы язык давал четкое различие между "книгой" и "книгами". Во многих языках для этого просто прибавляется суффикс -s. Можно использовать не только суффиксы, но и префиксы. Можно даже прибавлять целое слово! (примеры: если книга = Skaru, то книги могут быть Neskaru, Skarune, Skaneru, Skaru Ne или Ne Skaru и т.д.) Создайте заменители для суффиксов. Например, в английском языке суффикс -ly превращает прилагательные в наречия, а -ness превращает разные слова в существительные. Например, если «птица» это 'Vogelaviatiolap', тогда множественное число может быть 'Vogelaviatiolaps', так как в большинстве языков для этого используется суффикс 's'. Чтобы усложнить язык, можно добавить категорию рода, как в большинстве европейских языков. Например, чтобы различать 'коня' и 'лошадь', мужской род можно обозначить как 'Mat Fereder', а для 'кошки' женский род пусть обозначается как 'Fet Kamaow'. Определитесь со спряжением слов. Спряжением это изменение слов для обозначения деятеля. Так, мы говорим "я люблю" и "он любит". Create declensions for your adjectives. In English, adjectives have three levels of strength. For example, the adjective "big" means "large" (positive), while "bigger" means "more larger" (comparative) and "biggest" means "most largest" (superlative). Create cases. A case is a special category of nouns, adjectives, pronouns, participles or numeral which reflects a certain function. For example, In English, the nominative form of "I" is "I", it is used as a subject, the accusative form is "me", it is used as a subject, and the genitive/possessive form is "my/mine". If you are going to make a case system, the minimal requirements are nominative (subject), accusative (direct object), and genitive (possessor). Cases are optional, though, and your conlang may not need a case system. Подумайте над образованием времен. Это необходимо для указания времени события. Три основных времени это прошедшее, настоящее и будущее. Можно также подчеркнуть разницу между словами вроде "плыть" и "плавать". Но это не обязательно. Так, во французском языке "Je nage" может означать "я плыву" ИЛИ "я плаваю". Из этих морфем составляйте лексемы. Предложение Опишите правила составления предложений. Начинать с простых конструкций и предложений. Затем условные, повелительные формы, страдательный залог. Вопросительная, восклицательная, повествовательная форма. Пунктуация. Напишите предложения на новом языке. Начинайте с простых предложений вроде "У меня есть кот". Затем переходите к более сложным, например "Я люблю смотреть телевизор, но предпочитаю ходить в кино". Обмозгуйте грамматику и синтаксис. Лексика, слова Этимология и внутреннее словообразование языка. Создайте словарную базу. Это будут слова для вашего языка. Начать следует с общеупотребимых слов, а затем переходить к более редким. 1) Начинайте с основополагающих и часто используемых слов. Это будут местоимения, предлоги и т.д. Затем переходите к глаголам вроде "быть", "иметь", "любить", "ходить" и "делать". Не забывайте о гласных буквах, они очень важны для звучания языка. 2) Переходите к общим словам. По мере расширения лексикона придумывайте названия для всего, что приходит вам в голову. Не забывайте о странах, частях тела, действиях и т.д. Также помните о цифрах! 3) При наличии сложностей всегда можно заимствовать слова из других языков. Также можно менять существующие слова. Например, мужчина на французском это homme. На испанском – hombre – почти так же, меняются лишь несколько букв и произношение. Напишите краткий глоссарий или лексикон некоторых общих и важных слов. Запишите перечень географических названий и пять имена персонажей, которые можно использовать, когда вы будете нуждаться в них. Не забывайте упражняться в произношении и написании многих основных слов вашего языка: быть, кто, когда, откуда, почему, если, что, где, мочь и т.д. Накапливайте собственный словарь. Открывайте словарь и начинайте записывать слова и перевод. Так вы не только не забудете, что и как переводится, но и не придумаете дважды уже имеющееся слово. Старайтесь придумывать удобопроизносимые слова – ни к чему ломать язык на каждом слове. Слова должны выглядеть естественно. Общей бедой создателей языков является злоупотребление апострофами в словах. Однокоренные слова происходят из близких по смыслу. Другие слова могут основываться на уже придуманных вами. Например, если 'Китай' в вашем языке это 'Khinssa', 'напиток' это 'Bever', а 'происшествие' это 'Casnondelibreaten', то почему бы слову 'чай' не выглядеть как 'Khincasnonbever', 'Bevernondelibreatekin' или даже 'Khinssacasnondelibreatenibever'! Разделить словарь на уровни владения. Письменность Не забывайте о письменной речи. Так, мы пишем слева направо, на арабском пишут справа налево, на китайском в столбик и так далее. Для создания письменности можно придавать буквам значения отдельных предметов (пиктография). Система записи речи может быть включена в одну из следующих шести категорий: * Алфавит. Каждый отдельный знак (буква) обозначают отдельные фонемы языка (например. Латинский язык, Русский язык). * Абджад. Система записи речи, в рамках которой каждой букве алфавита присваивается определенная цифра, а сами буквы сгруппированы в семь сочетаний. (например. Иврит, арабский язык). * Абугида. разновидность слоговой письменности, в которой слоги с одинаковой согласной, но с разными гласными обозначаются видоизменёнными формами одного базового знака и/или дополнительными знаками. При этом одна из гласных считается базовой и слог с ней обозначается исходной графемой без каких-либо модификаций. (например. Санскрит). * Силлабарий (морфемное письмо). Тип письма, в котором каждый знак передает отдельный слог (например. Японский). * Логосиллабарий (логографическое письмо). Каждый знак представляет собой односложное слово или морфему (например. Китайский). * Письмо отражающее дифференциальные признаки фонем (Featural Script). Тип письма, состоящий из фонетических знаков и позволяющего визуально отображать слоги (напр. корейский Хангыль). Влияние на мир Логика имён и названий. 1) Ономастика - раздел языкознания, изучающий любые собственные имена, историю их возникновения и трансформации в результате длительного употребления в языке-источнике или в связи с заимствованием из других языков; 2) антропонимика - имена существ; 3) этимология - происхождение слов (почему ежа назвали ежом?). Установите и тщательно пропишите социальные правила использования языка. Возможно, некоторый не игровые персонажи станут более подозрительны к игрокам, возможно «простого русского языка» они вообще не смогут понять или понимают с трудом, а возможно на игроков повесят ярлык «чужаков» или даже заклеймят как еретиков! Другие языки, перевод Дать язык каждой расе, определить типаж и связать с остальными на каком-то уровне. Языки не существуют сами по себе. Каждый язык каким-то способом будет связан и с другими языками мира. Близкородственные языки имеют похожую грамматику, схему построения фраз, общие слова и т.п. Поэтому, если вы взялись за изучение одного из «родственных» вашему языков, это ученье дастся вам намного проще. Более того, иногда, можно и без переводчика понять (хотя почти всегда, ответить не получится) собеседника, говорящего на близкородственном языке. * Языковые группы. Языковые группы включают в себя несколько подобных языковых семейств. В реальном мире, это например Индо-Европейская или Китае-Тибетская языковые группы. * Семейство. Языковое семейство включает в себя множество близкородственных языков. В реальном мире, это например Романское и Германское языковые семейства. * Диалекты. Почти все языки имеют множество диалектов, но мы будем считать лишь те из них, при использовании которых у говорящего могут возникнуть трудности в понимании даже с носителями того же языка, но проживающего в другой местности (в особенности, трудности с диалектами возникают у иностранцев). Языки отличаются ещё по возрасту: * Древний. Древний язык — язык, который появился, по крайней мере, тысячелетие назад. Он существует давно, и будет существовать ещё долгое время. Не исключено, что со временем, от него отделятся ветви, которые станут самостоятельными, родственными языками. При этом сам «основной» язык может со временем «выйти» из общего «употребления» как например, «реальная» латынь. * Современный. Современный язык — язык, который развился относительно недавно, не больше тысячи лет назад. Как правило, этот язык берет начало от какого-то древнего языка, возможно до сих пор существующего, а возможно, уже позабытого. Модификаторы к изучению языка: * Стоимость обучения удваивается при изучении языка, который принадлежит к языковой группе, отличной от всех языков, которые Вы уже знаете. * Стоимость обучения в два раза меньше при изучении любого языка семейства, если Вы знаете на уровне от «выше среднего» древний язык от которого произошло семейство, или, что ещё лучше, два современных языка того же семейства. * При изучении своего первого иностранного языка (древнего или современного) вы должны заплатить двойную цену в очках навыков, за каждый уровень владения языком с первого по третий. * Если Вы знаете язык от данного семейства языка на уровне «выше среднего» один из языков семейства, вы сможете понять (но не разговаривать!) все остальные языки того же семейства, на «элементарном» уровне. * Если Вы знаете один язык из семейства на уровне «Знает бегло» или «Знает как родной», тогда вы сможете понять (но не разговаривать!) все остальные языки того же семейства, на «среднем» уровне. * Если Вы знаете два и больше языков одного семейства (древних и современных), на уровне «выше среднего» или выше, тогда Вы сможете понять (но не разговаривать!) все другие языки в пределах этого семейства, на «среднем» уровне. * Если Вы говорите на языке с явно выраженными диалектами, Вы сможете понимать и говорить на любых отличных диалектах этого языка, но так, будто ваш уровень «языковых знаний» меньше на 1 пункт. * Гибридный язык это «сплав» двух языков из различных групп или семейств. При изучении такого языка, вы не будете получать никаких бонусов, за знание других языков из группы одного из языков-родителей. С другой стороны, вы не будете получать и никаких штрафов, за то, что изучаете язык ранее неизвестной вам группы (если она вам действительно не была известна). Предполагается, что на момент изучения грамматики другого языка, вы уже умеете сносно писать/читать, по крайней мере, на своем родном языке. Уровень «грамотности» при этом не может быть выше уровня знания устной формы этого языка. * Чтоб изучить грамматику письменной формы языка, относящегося к типу Алфавита или Абджада, вам потребуется 1 очко навыка. После этого вы сможете читать и писать на этом языке, с тем же уровнем знания, что используется в разговорной речи. * Чтоб изучить грамматику письменной формы языка, относящегося к типу Абугида или Силлабарий, вам потребуется 1 очко навыка. После этого вы сможете читать и писать на этом языке, с «базовым» уровнем. Каждый последующий уровень грамотности, будет стоит 1 дополнительное очко. * Чтоб изучить грамматику письменной формы языка, относящегося к типу Логосиллабарий или Письма отражающего дифференциальные признаки фонем, требуется 1 очко навыка для каждого уровня грамотности, начиная с самого первого (т.е. научится писать и читать с таким «алфавитом», очень сложно). Разновидности, семьи и системы языков. Наречья. Языки: разные-одинаковые, как они общаются, нужны ли переводчики, а может, языки похожи очень, только диалектизмы есть? Если вы заходите создать другие языки, то можно использовать данный язык как шаблон, изменяя некоторые буквы и звуки. Так первый придуманный вами язык превратится в праязык – из него может развиться целая языковая семья. Принимаясь за работу, следуйте правилам другого языка, который вам нравится. Так проще составить грамматику. Но не нужно слепо копировать уже существующее, чтобы не превратить ваш будущий язык в обычный код. Ваш язык может основываться на уже существующем. Например, в моем выдуманном языке слово 'Vogelaviatiolap' означает птицу. Вот как это получилось: 'Vogel' означает птицу в немецком языке, 'aviatio' это часть английского слова 'aviation', 'lap' это ономатопея или звукоподражание, означающее 'хлоп!'. Переведите на свой язык вашу любимую книгу. Напишите собственный стих / роман / рассказ, используя выдуманный язык. Способность каждого человека владеть каким-то определенным языком по шести категориям: * «Не знает». * «Знает на элементарном уровне». Торговец, время от времени посещающий соседнюю страну (на пару недель), останавливающийся на постой у своих бывших соотечественников. * «Знает на базовом уровне». Путешественник в течение месяца находящийся на территории другой страны, вполне схватит основные моменты чужой речи. * «Знает выше среднего». Достаточно интенсивно пытаться улучшить свои языковые познания. * «Знает бегло». Для того, чтобы научится говорить на иностранном языке достаточно бегло, необходимо прожить на территории страны его носителей, не меньше двух лет. * «Знает как родной». Для того, чтобы знать язык как родной, персонажу в любом случае придется достаточно долгое время жить в стране носителей этого языка. Чтобы с гордостью заявить «я знаю этот язык как родной», требуется практически безвылазно прожить на чужбине, по крайней мере, пять лет. Категория:Основное